


A Mighty Ocean or a Gentle Kiss

by AvatarKitten



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Blacksmithing, Canon Compliant, Caretaking, Established Relationship, First Aid, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarKitten/pseuds/AvatarKitten
Summary: Ethari gets a minor injury while working and Runaan helps him patch it up.
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	A Mighty Ocean or a Gentle Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> FOR ETHARI'S BIRTHDAY!!! Hope you all enjoy!

Ethari hummed as he finished sketching out a design for a new weapon he was creating. He had been working on it all day and finally got it perfect, now all he had to do was create it.

He moved to look under his  workdesk , where he kept supplies, trying to find the perfect metal for the job. After doing so he made his way over to the forge at the other end of the room to get started. The Moonshadow elf smiled as he lit the fire in the forge, the soft glow and gentle flickering had always been a comfort to him. 

...Or at least it usually was. This time, however, as Ethari placed the metal inside to melt, his hand brushed the scalding walls of the forge. He quickly retracted his hand nearly dropping his work, holding it close and cursing under his breath. It wasn’t the first time he had gotten an injury like this - his hands showed many scars as evidence of that - but it never was a pleasant experience. 

“ _ I should go treat this,”  _ he thought, his eyes drifting over to the sketch still on his desk. His weapon... he still needed to finish it - his customer was waiting. After a few moments he decided treating the burn could wait, and that he should finish what he started.

\------

It was now late at night in the Silvergrove and Ethari was getting ready to go to bed. He winced as he changed his clothes, the brushing of his hand against the fabric a reminder he still hadn’t treated his injury.

“Hey, is everything alright love?” a voice asked behind him. Ethari turned to see his husband, having just finished getting ready himself. The craftsman couldn’t help but smile at the sight, he always loved seeing  Runaan so relaxed and calm, a contrast to his normal steely and alert assassin persona. That smile faded though when he saw a concerned look written on the other man’s face, a pang of guilt hitting him for making his husband worry.

“I’m okay, I just burned myself earlier when I was working, nothing major,” he replied, trying to reassure the other elf. The look of worry remained, however.  Runaan approached him, gently taking the injured hand in his own, examining the wound.

“Why didn’t you tell me you got hurt?”

“I kind of forgot honestly. Besides, I don’t want to worry you.”  Runaan shook his head gently at this statement, his expression shifting to one of adoration, one that seemed to say  _ you’re so cute _ .

“Ethari, I’m your husband. I’m supposed to worry about you. Don’t feel like you have to hide things from me, I’m always here for you. I did take an oath after all,” the assassin said, gently tilting the craftsman’s gaze to meet his own, a tender smile gracing his lips. Ethari softened as well, moving closer to close the gap between them in a soft kiss. It was a longer kiss, one expressing the passionate, yet soft love between them, a part of their relationship they both cherished more than anything. Ethari moved to run his hand through Runaan’s hair, a gesture he knew would always make the hardened assassin melt, but groaned, forgetting about his injury again as he did so. Runaan pulled away from the kiss, momentarily concerned again, before chuckling at the craftsman. 

“Maybe we should take care of that first, hm?” he said, a teasing edge in his voice. Ethari nodded, giggling as well.  Runaan left the room to go find their first aid kit, while Ethari sat on the plush covers of their shared bed, awaiting his husband’s gentle care.

The assassin soon returned, a salve and some bandages in hand. He kneeled down in front of Ethari, once again taking his injured hand. 

“You know,” he said, as he started the treatment, “this is why most blacksmiths wear gloves.” The craftsman pretended to be offended at the other elf’s teasing, deciding to fire back.    


“How would you know what other blacksmiths do? Do I have some competition?” Now it was  Runaan’s turn to act shocked. He stopped what he was doing for a moment to stand, pressing another kiss to his husband’s lips.

“No one could ever compete with you, my moon,” he said as he pulled apart. Despite the teasing nature of their conversation, Ethari knew this sentiment was genuine. He knew the other elf was his soulmate, and that he was Runaan’s. The assassin’s tenderness as he finished bandaging the burn further proved this, as he pressed a gentle kiss to the craftsman’s palm.

“There, all fixed up,” he said, smiling up at Ethari. The craftsman returned the loving gaze, now taking the opportunity to run his non-injured hand through Runaan’s long, snow-white hair.

“Thank you, my heart,” he replied, before moving to pull  Runaan up, standing up himself as well, “now come on, we should head to bed. After all, I’ve heard cuddling can be the best medicine.” He winked at the other Moonshadow, causing his cheeks to warm. Ethari laughed once again, pulling  Runaan to his side of the bed,  finally ready to rest for the night.


End file.
